¿Y cuando iniciar clases ha sido divertido?
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Lo último que quería Asriel era tener problemas al iniciar secundaria, que no te permitan moverte incluso antes de entrar a la escuela no es signo de buenas noticias. AU Donde los monstruos no fueron atrapados.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y cuando iniciar clases ha sido divertido?

— ¿Así esta bien?

— Si, y ahora no te muevas o vas a conocer a mi yo enojado.

 _"¿Hay tanta diferencia con tu yo actual?"_ Se pregunto Asriel con cierto nerviosismo, mientras trataba de estar lo mas quieto posible y no maldecir su suerte; no es como si antiguamente en la escuela que haya ido bien. En realidad, ya quisiera que su madre pudiera darle clases en privado en lugar de insistir que fuera a esos horribles lugares.

Si, ni siquiera el hijo de una profesora podía valorar el colegio; y ser príncipe no lo libraba de ello.

Bueno, para este punto no creía que su linaje fuera demasiado importante para el mundo; entre mas permitían que los monstruos se involucrasen en el mundo humano, mas reducida era la figura de un rey ya obsoleta en casi todos los países. El grado era tal que su madre era directora y su papá a veces se dedicaba a ayudar con el jardín del mismo. Y si tu seguías teniendo en mente esa imagen de un enorme castillo, ropa lujosa con sirvientes y gente pomposa...pues no se aplicaba a él, en lo más mínimo.

De no ser por la apariencia de cabra, la gente en general no lo creía príncipe.

Odiaba que su timidez fuera el clavo en ese punto; se esperaba que un líder fuera confiado, carismático, sin problemas en poner a los demás en su lugar y aun así lucir sabio. Si Asriel tuviera que recordar todas las veces que se había caído en medio de una presentación importante por sus propios nervios, probablemente no podría acordarse ni se su propio nombre.

Quizás por eso la escuela también era una pesadilla para su persona.

Luego de un primer grado en un colegio de interespecies donde los monstruos se le alejaban por el respeto a su figura, y los humanos le molestaban por su posición y porque nunca hacia nada; su madre le transfirió a su escuela que estaba constituida en su totalidad por monstruos. Allí había tenido una mejoría constante en comparación con la anterior institución; sin embargo los monstruos no le hablaban por ser el príncipe y el hijo de la directora, y también hubo uno que otro bully, principalmente para ver la fuerza de un monstruo jefe. Sabía que si quisiera podría ponerlos a todos de rodillas, el problema...es que así no era él.

Había sobrevivido a su primaria, lo que para él fue mas importante que tener ese pequeño título.

Pero con las noticias que recibió, casi hubiera preferido repetir año.

Sus padres decidieron que su secundaria debería intentarla en un liceo mixto; abogaban que como miembro de la realeza debía entender a ambas especies, que ahora ya no eran niños y la situación era mas madura, que la tolerancia cero del instituto era impresionante. Muchas razones, que si bien no era necesarias-porque jamás en su vida les había llevado la contraria-buscaban tranquilizarlo; no lo consiguieron.

Así que tan pronto su padre le dejo en la secundaria, vio el lugar tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. La edificación no era gran cosa; un instituto de dos plantas de ladrillos, aunque por la anchura daba a entender que la lista de clases disponibles era larga por una razón, aunque esa parte no era la importante. A los costados había varios arboles, especialmente frondosos pinos; donde podía tomar lugar hasta que sonara la campana y entrara a su clase, siendo el primer día dudaba que tuviera grandes problemas si se retrasaba un poco.

Y allí lo encontró a él.

No había sido su intención toparse con otro; en realidad no esperaba que alguien más tuviera estos problemas de multitudes, y quizás ese no era el problema de esa persona. Era un chico, de piel blanca, el pelaje en su cabeza era de un color castaño claro hasta los hombros, con unos ojos de color rojo-¿los humanos también los tenían así? Era la primera vez que veía a uno-; veía una playera negra con una camiseta a cuadros rojos y negros, con unos pantalones marrones y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas. Mientras que él se había ocultado en los arboles tratando de no hacer ruido; el chico estaba sentado a lo indio con un cuaderno y lápiz en mano, y una cara entre concentración y frustración.

Tardo un segundo en verlo luego de aparecer.

— P-Perdón, no esperaba encontrar a nadie por aquí y-ya me voy—dijo con algo de nerviosismo sintiendo la cara mas caliente; mientras trataba de ver algún otro sendero a donde ir; noto que el chico le miraba de arriba a abajo, antes de levantarse.

— ¡Espera!—dijo mientras le agarraba de la muñeca, lo suficientemente cerca su cara con la suya para lograr sonrojarse más; mientras el humano obviamente lo pasaba por alto— Déjame dibujarte.

— ¿Eh?

— Mira—en ese momento sin la mas mínima pena empezó a moverlo, para dejarlo en la posición deseaba. Demasiado confundido y avergonzado para cuestionar, no dijo nada mientras sentía como lo movía como si fuera alguna clase de maniquí. Una vez pareció satisfecho, le dejo para volver a sentarse— No te muevas.

— Esto-

— ¡Dije que no te movieras!—Mala pata de él, cuando trato de decir y cambio ligeramente su posición, disgustando bastante a la persona.

Así fue como trato de volver a la de antes y no moverse ante el obstinado humano.

En realidad no solía ser así de rudo con la gente, ni siquiera mentalmente; luego de la clase de cosas por la que había pasado sabía mejor que nadie el poder de las palabras, y como los pensamientos podían tranformarse en cosas peores. Pero quería darse ese permiso por un momento; tenía miedo, no sabía que iría a pasar y no quería que sucediera lo que le paso a sus inicios de primaria, y ahora un extraño le había amenazado con conocer su yo malo sino hacia lo que le decía.

Brillante inicio de clases.

Pensaba si seguirían así incluso luego de que sonase el timbre, hasta que oyó un chasquido de lengua—Listo, supongo que no esta mal para un sketch rápido.

Le hubiera gustado decir que a él no le pareció rápido, aunque si le pareció amable que le dejara verle-aunque le dijo que solo era para ver si noto algún error-se quedo pasmado de la sorpresa.

Era él, sin duda; tenía una mano encima de su capucha-que por ridícula que pudiese verse con sus cuernos saliendo, le hacia sentirse mas seguro-, y con un pie detrás del otro haciendo que luciera natural, como si fuera una foto en lugar de un dibujo. No había demasiado color exceptuando el grafito de las sombras y algunos detalles, aunque había conseguido que se notara la luz de la mañana filtrándose en los árboles. Su figura tenía algunos tintes caricaturescos, no tan cercano a la realidad; pero parecía mas un estilo artístico que un error, y quizás tuviera que ver con que efectivamente, hubiera requerido mas tiempo. Igualmente, era impresionante.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando le arrancaron el cuaderno de las manos; el humano ya se había volteado para irse— Gracias por dejarme dibujarte, adiós.

— ¡Espera!—le pidió, y aunque no se volteo para verle si se detuvo, lo que le dio un poco mas de confianza— ¿P-Por que quisiste dibujarme?

Le parecía una duda razonable; no es que tuviera razones para creerse atractivo, menos sabiendo que jamás tuvo un punto de referencia o la opinión alguien, ni el mas pequeño rumor en los últimos años o como producto de un juego infantil. Por no mencionar que se trataba de un humano, no entendía que pudiera ver algo que le pareciera interesante o bello en él.

No le pudo ver la cara, pero cuando vio que suspiraba con frustración y se ponía una mano en la nuca, parecía un gesto nervioso— S-Solo quería dibujar un monstruo, ¿De acuerdo? Y eres un tipo cabra, ¿no? Me recordaste a la familia real, es todo.

¿Recordar? ¿Ni siquiera le parecía uno? Bueno, no salía mucho con su familia frente a fotógrafos, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que salió ante las cámaras; y de ser honestos, no estaba seguro de cuantos de su especie habría en esa ciudad, o en el mundo. Aunque llevara un hoddie negro con el emblema de la Runa Delta, era algo bastante usual en los monstruos.

— De hecho, soy yo, o bueno, el hijo de los reyes—Menciono con algo de nerviosismo; no estaba seguro si era buena idea decir quién era realmente, no obstante no quería crear malentendidos, o que viniera a reclamarle si luego se enteraba quien era-seguía sin querer saber su lado malo-. Ante esa información, esta vez el chico se volteó a verle con sorpresa.

— ¿Eres el príncipe de los monstruos?—asintió, temiendo que como sus nervios siguieran así lo próximo que tendría era un ataque— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Me meteré en problemas por tratarte así o algo?

— ¡N-No, para nada! Además, ¿Por qué iba a querer meterte en problemas?—se apresuro a corregir, temiendo oscurecer mas que aclarar, y deseando poder entenderse mejor. El adolescente frente a él parpadeo, algo anonadado.

— Eres raro.

— Supongo que esa parte si es verdad—susurro por lo bajo, lamentando su suerte y pensando que desgraciadamente, tenía que ser así. Igualmente, extendió su mano—Q-Quiero presentarme bien, ya que has sido tan amable de dibujarme; Soy Asriel Dreemurr, un gusto en conocerte.

Pareció algo dudoso de sus palabras, elevando una ceja cuando menciono la parte de amable; aun así, estrecho su mano— Chara, y también, supongo.

Su sonrisa nerviosa no se fue, pero por lo menos sentía que estaba un poco mas calmado. Al menos el tener a Chara al lado mientras iban a clases le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...en mi antiguo fandom me quejaba de que siempre hacían la típica ambientación escolar, y ahora yo caigo en lo mismo (DESHONOR A TU VACA) (?)

Llevo días queriendo escribir, lo que fuera; así que cuando me llego inspiración para esto, lo hice.

Yo dibujo-no es que me salga muy bien, pero técnicamente se le dice dibujar aunque fuera de palos-mucho de hecho; y aunque nunca le he pedido a nadie que me deje dibujarle, tengo un humor de culo en ese momento. Hoy casi hago de mi casa un infierno por no encontrar un sacapuntas. Como me imagino que Chara no es tímido como yo; o haces lo que dije o hay peo.

Este AU se basa en la idea de que si hubo una guerra, pero los monstruos no son tan débiles así que simplemente se alejaron las razas, al punto de que al día de hoy pese a vivir juntas hay mucho separación y aun no se aceptan que se gobiernen como una sola; y hay separación como tal. Había pensando este AU hace un tiempo y ellos se iban a conocer de manera diferente, pero bueno.

No se si vuelva a escribir de esto, quién sabe.

Bueno, eso es todo;

Jordan.


End file.
